Mine, Yours
by coffeeforgeri
Summary: Kurt has been cheating on Blaine with Sebastian for weeks now. A secret which has been successfully kept until Kurt is forced to choose between coming clean and facing the painful truth or continuing to live in a lie. (PG-13)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Klaine will _always_ be endgame for me, but every now and then I can't stop myself from shipping Kurt with other characters. A few weeks ago, I went through a major Kurtbastian/Sekurt phase and I know that the only way to get over it is to write a fic about them. The idea for this one came to me one Saturday morning when I was wondering what would it be like if Kurt was the one who cheated on Blaine. I hope you guys like this story :)

By the way, **I do not own Glee**.

Love, Geri

* * *

**Mine, Yours **

-Chapter 1-

The sun had just risen when Sebastian stirred up and crawled out from underneath the countless sheets haphazardly piled on top of him. He sat on the left side of the bed and leaned against the headboard, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. He yawned as he turned his head to glance at the clock sitting on his dresser which told him the time was 6:07 am. It was set to ring about an hour later.

Suddenly, his right arm searched the other side of the bed and he slowly and gently pulled away the sheets until the profile of another boy was revealed. His back was turned from Sebastian. He had beautiful brown wavy hair highlighted with strawberry blonde tips, his skin was a porcelain white which seems flawless from the lower back side until the shoulder where purple bruises were visible. And at the crook of his neck, a bite mark was obvious despite the dim light. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the thought of where the marks came from, and he knew the other boy was going to be furious once he finds out they existed, but the Warbler couldn't even bring himself to care.

Sebastian scoots closer to the body and possessively wraps and arm around the other boy's waist. Then he graces the soft skin on the cheeks and behind the ear with gentle kisses. His lips just ghosting on the flesh and and every now and then he'd whisper, "Wake up. Wake up, please, Kurt." After five minutes or so of doing this, the brunette finally stirred. He turns around to meet Sebastian's gaze, completely locking his eyes on his. The Warbler was mezmerized at the beautiful hues of gray, blue, and brown harmonizing with each other. "Good morning," he said in a low voice.

"Good morning, Bas." Kurt replies, leaning up to capture his lips in a soft lingering kiss. When Sebastian pulls away, Kurt curls to his side and rests his head on his shoulder. Instinctively, the other boy wraps his arms around him as if he was going to fall if he let go.

"Why're you up so early?" Kurt murmurs against Sebastian's neck

"I don't know," replies Sebastian. "I just am."

"I'm glad you are," Kurt says, propping himself up on his elbow. "I love being woken up by your kisses." At these words, Sebastian felt like a cage of butterflies were released in his stomach. The smile which he didn't realize formed on his face shows nothing but happiness. Pure, sincere happiness. God, the things Kurt made him feel seemed like something that would be near as impossible for him to experience a month ago. But now they were there. At that moment. Together.

Sebastian leans in and presses his lips on Kurt's. Gentle like the first ones he's given him earlier, but Kurt presses harder on him and intensifies the kiss. Sebastian is caught by surprise but then he regains himself. Kurt's elbow gives in on him and he's lying flat on the mattress. Sebastian shifts his weight on top of Kurt's chest and his lips trail down from his mouth to his jawline, and finally to the crook of his neck. Sebastian gently nibbles on the flesh which makes Kurt's breath hitch, and when his teeth accidentally scrapes one of the bruises, Kurt hisses in pain.

Sebastian stops immediatly and pulls himself up. "I-I'm sorry," he stammers, sitting upright on his side of the bed, looking guilty and awful. Kurt soon follows him and rubs his back coaxingly "It's okay, Bas." he says.

"No, it's not. You t-told me to be careful..." Sebastian reasons out. Kurt looks at him with a confused expression, "You told me not to mark you. Well...your back. It's full of them."

Kurt reaches over his shoulder and runs his fingers through his back. What Sebastian said was true. It was full of bruises. And when he feels his skin on the neck, he could trace the bite mark. His eyes immediately shoots wide in worry and horror. Then he remembers what happened last night, when he and Sebastian could barely control themselves. "No," Kurt manages to utter a few words despite the fear that is now creeping into him, "It's okay, Seb. You didn't mean it." He turns to Sebastian and gives him a fleeting kiss on the cheek, "But I have to go," he says, getting up from the bed. He begins to put on his clothes which were rumpled from spending the night on the floor and tries to coif his hair up.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Kurt hadn't realized that Sebastian was already behind him. The Warbler wraps both of his arms around Kurt's waist and rests his head on his shoulder.

Kurt sighs and holds onto the arms around him. He debates whether to tell Sebastian a lie or the truth, but he was too discombobulated to make up a reasonable excuse so he hesitates, but then he says, "I need to get home because I'll have to get ready for lunch with Blaine."

Sebastian's hold loosens a bit. "What about...what about the bruises?"

"I guess I'll have to experiment with some make up later." Kurt replies.

"Oh" was the only thing that escapes the Warbler's mouth this time. He removes his arms and puts them on his waist. Kurt turns around and meets Sebastian's disappointed expression. He sighs exasperatedly and when he's about to say a word from a speech he's prepared if ever this moment dawned upon them, he is cut off by Sebastian smashing his hungry lips against his. Kurt gasps in surprise but he recovers, responsing to the sudden aggression. Kurt parts his lips as Sebastian forces his toungue into his mouth. They duel for dominance for minutes, teeth clashing, then finally Sebastian pulls away and puts their foreheads together.

"Have fun, Hummel." he says in a low voice, stealing another quick peck on the lips as Kurt was still trying to catch his breath. Sebastian walks back to his bed and climbs under the sheets before turning his back on Kurt. Kurt only stared in disbelief but took this as a sign that he should go.

As the door clicked shut, Sebastian curled up into a ball on his bed. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt his pillow getting damp. Whatever happiness that was in him that morning was lost because reality had slapped him in the face like an ice-cold slushy. It was all fake. Kurt didn't like him. He was just using him. Just like everybody else in the past did. He winced at the memory of Kurt saying Blaine's name. Why couldn't he just break up with him already and be with him? Then everything would be simple.

Unfortunately, he was Sebastian Smythe. Nothing was simple in his world.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know I'm not the only one who thinks Kurbastian should be canon. Even if it's just midgame. I don't care. I just want it so bad. Sigh...

Anyway, here's the second chapter. Thanks to everyone from Tumblr and other parts of the internet who took time to view this story.

**I don't own Glee**.

Love, Geri (coffeeforgeri | Tumblr)

* * *

Kurt pulled over in front of the Hudson-Hummel's a couple of hours later. It was one of those Saturdays when people were barely on the street, which was a good thing because Kurt was definitely not in the mood to make up excuses about why he just got home when he greets his neighbors good morning. He hopped out of his Navigator and fished out his house keys from his bag. After giving the doorknob a few twists and turns, the lock finally clicked and he stepped into the sitting room which smelled and felt familiar and homey to him. It was all around clean and the kitchen light was still on. Everything was just the way he left it last night.

It was very rare ocassions when Kurt would have the house all to himself. Carole and Burt went out of town to visit his aunt while Finn was out with the other boys from Glee club. As he is accustomed to having two huge men yelling at the television screen as they watched the football game and Carole constantly calling him for help in the kitchen, the silence in the area definitely made him feel a bit lonely, but being left behind played much to his advantage after a while. He was able to do things without having to give a reason as to why he's done it. For instance, sneaking out to Sebastian's last night.

Having a few hours before Blaine picks him up, Kurt made his way to his bedroom and took much effort in preparing his outfit. He was searching through his wardrobe for one of his shirts when his eyes caught sight of the floor length mirror standing next to the wall. He moved closer and grimaced when he saw the visible bite mark on his neck. Surely, it would take a lot of concealer to hide it. Kurt immediately went back to his wardrobe and retrieved a white button down shirt, and his black skinny jeans. He figured he'd just cover up his neck with his scarf even after he's applied the make up for good measure, so he quickly went through his messenger bag to look for it. Then he realized that it wasn't there. It wasn't anywhere in his room or in his house. He left it at Sebastian's.

Kurt sat down next to his clothes lying on the bed. He rubbed his face a couple of times and shook his head as if he was trying to wake himself up. What was he doing? After cooling off with Blaine in result of a huge fight, Kurt came to Sebastian, intoxicated, for comfort to relieve his loneliness. But that was all it was supposed to be. A one night stand. Something that never should have happened. Something that wasn't supposed to be haunting him in everyday, even in his dreams. But after it happened, he searched and longed for it over and over again until it became a dangerous habit. Finally, when Blaine decided to accept him back into his life, for some reason Kurt couldn't bring himself up to break up with him. This arrangement with Sebastian suddenly turned into an affair.

It wasn't like Kurt to cheat. In fact, he hated liars. But he was one now. He hated himself. Now every time he was with Blaine, a surge of guilt would run through him. Every time he looked into the gorgeous hazel eyes of his boyfriend, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. So sorry that he is so oblivious. Has no idea of what's happening when he isn't around. Many times did Kurt try to confess to Blaine, but the thought of him being angry at him and leaving for good, for him to know that he was doing just what he never wanted to experience himself was too unbearable, so he ends up twisting the words at the end of his sentence, hiding what should be said.

He has also tried to push Blaine away by being moody and unreasonably irritated, hoping that he would give up on him and break up with him, only Blaine did the exact opposite. He was understanding and he even drew himself closer to Kurt during these times. One night when Blaine was embracing Kurt and coaxing him because he suddenly, out of the blue, broke down and cried his eyes out, Kurt couldn't help but think between his chokes and sobs, _Why are you still here? Aren't you tired of me yet? I'm cheating on you, can't you see? I've been cheating on you with the same guy who almost blinded you. I don't deserve someone as good as you. Why do you still love me?_

And yet every time an opportunity aroused, when Carole and Burt were out and Finn was at some place else, Kurt would always sneak out, drive to Westerville and meet Sebastian. Sometimes it would be the other way around.

Kurt laughed humorlessly at himself. How pathetic he was. If only he could find the courage-that sick word Blaine always preached about-to tell his boyfriend the truth, everything would be over. He knows Blaine is going to get hurt. That would make his heart ache too, but then his memory flashed to the disappointed expression Sebastian held at him earlier. Was it possible that he was hurting Sebastian too? No. It couldn't be, because Sebastian was not the type who would be attatched to somebody. Plus, he should've known what kind of mess he was getting himself into from the moment Kurt showed up at his doorstep for the very first time.

After a few more minutes of silently sulking to himself, Kurt finally took a few ounces of his strength to pull himself together. He returned the white button down dress shirt and pulled out a navy blue turtleneck instead. Then he stripped off his clothes, arranged them neatly in the hamper, hopped into the warm shower, and let his mind wander to different things.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the third chapter. Sorry it took a while. I've been busy with my exams and college applications. Sigh, life of a high school senior. Anyway, thank you so much for taking time to read this story! Wherever you are, I truly and sincerely appreciate it.

This one's a bit shorter than the previous two, but the next one's gonna be longer so I feel like it's gonna make up for it

...oh and his part contains a _ton_ of Klaine.

**I do not own Glee. **

Love, Geri (coffeeforgeri | Tumblr}

* * *

**Mine, Yours**

-Chapter 3-

Kurt was uncomfortable shifting his position in the couch when the doorbell was rung. He immediately stood up and walked to the door to let the person in. His eyes instantly met Blaine's the moment the door swung open. A breathy "Hi," accompanied by a goofy grin came from Kurt before he realized it. He motioned for Blaine to step inside, and as soon as the door click shut, Blaine's hands were pressed on either side of his hips. "Hey," he says, before capturing Kurt's lips in a soft and warm kiss. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and his arms instinctively wrapped around Blaine's neck. When they both pull away for air, Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt's and smiles sweetly before saying, "About lunch,"

"I was beginning to wonder about that," Kurt cuts him off, nuzzling the other boy's nose

Blaine's smile became wider and he removes his right hand from Kurt's waist and cupped his cheek softly, "I packed a picnic lunch. You in the mood for the park?" he said, slowly pulling Kurt into another lingering kiss.

"Sure, Blaine Devon." Kurt whispers, and then pulls them apart. Blaine watches him grab his coat from the hanger behind the door and then he takes his hand as they both walk down the porch to the car.

Blaine doesn't let go of Kurt's hand for the entire ride. Every now and then, he'd brush soft kisses on the knuckles which makes Kurt blush. When they reach the park, they grab the picnic basket from the backseat and find a spot under a tree which was perfectly concealed with bushes so that it wasn't too hot, and they could have some privacy for themselves. After eating lunch which consisted of vegan sandwiches, Cooper's apple and cherry tarts, and fresh strawberries dipped in dark chocolate, they take advantage of the beautiful afternoon and enjoy each other's company.

Blaine was sitting with his back leaning against the oak tree that serves are their shade, while Kurt was lying down on the grass with his head on his boyfriend's lap. Blaine gently brushes his fingers through Kurt's soft brown hair. Kurt allows his eyes to close as he relaxes and takes in the cool air blowing their direction. Suddenly, Blaine pulls his hand back, and Kurt whines at the loss of contact. He then sits up and looks at his boyfriend who has an excited smile on his face. "What are you thinking?" Kurt asks, sitting next to Blaine, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I wanna do something crazy," Blaine says, smiling mischievously now.

"Like what?" Kurt asks

"Hmm," Blaine hums under his breath as he thinks about the possibilities. He drapes his right arm over Kurt's shoulder to pull him closer and asks, "Do you still have the fake ID Sebastian gave you?"

Kurt's mouth opens in shock, but then he stares at Blaine. "You're not thinking about going to Scandals, are you?"

"That's exactly what's on my mind."

"Oh, no." Kurt immediately protested,

"What-Why?" Blaine asked in a disappointed tone

"Because one, you get drunk easily, and two, do you even remember what happened the last time we were there?" Kurt was sitting upright now with his arms folded.

"I..." Blaine was at a loss for words for a moment, then he sighed heavily before saying, "I don't know why it came to me. I guess I just feel like it. I've been so stressed with school and Glee and everything...but this time I promise to behave."

Kurt was looking at him suspiciously with one of his eyebrows arched, eyeing the other boy from head to toe.

"I promise I'll behave, Kurt." Blaine says once more.

Kurt takes a moment to consider, then he shakes his head in defeat, "Fine," he says, "But if you get drunk, I'm not hoisting you into the car again."

"Deal." Blaine nods, and they kiss once more.

* * *

"Okay, Kurt, seriously," Blaine sits at the edge of Kurt's bed with his arms crossed, waiting for his boyfriend to finished dressing up, "You look sexy in every outfit."

Kurt turns around from judging his ensemble of a fitted white long-sleeved turtleneck, skintight jeans, and brown knee high boots in front of the mirror and shakes his head towards Blaine, "Oh, honey, of course you'd say that. You're my boyfriend. You have to." But although his outfit covers his entire body, the material hugs him in all the good curves and places.

"No, I mean it!" Blaine raises his hands over his head in surrender. "I really think you look hot right now. In fact, I think I'll be spending the entire night glaring at other guys staring at your ass rather than dancing," he holds Kurt by waist with both his hands, kisses him passionately and then pulls him into an embrace.

"What's up with the new obsession with turtlenecks, anyway?" he whispers into Kurt's left ear. Kurt immediately felt his body tense at the question. "Nothing," he says nonchalantly, "Just trying this new thing,"

"I think it works." Blaine replies. "Come on." He grabs Kurt by the hand and leads them out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: **Angst, angst, angst!** A lot of **angst** in this one. Again, thank you so much to everybody who took the time to read this story. I really love every single one of you a bunch!

By the way, I just saw the Sadie Hawkins episode. Saw Adam. Okay, maybe he is kind of handsome and his accent _is_ a bit sexy (but he's got nothin' on my Sebastian. Nope.), I admit I'm a bit intrigued at how things will go. What do you guys think of this new character? Lemme know.

**I do not own Glee.**

Love, Geri (coffeeforgeri | Tumblr)

* * *

**Mine, Yours**

-Chapter 4-

It was around 9 o' clock when Blaine pulled over at the parking lot of Scandals. Just as the ride to the park, he didn't let go of Kurt's hand. The sudden possessiveness came as quite a shock to the porcelain boy at first, but then it grew on him after a few hours. Finn was on his way home so he wasn't worried about the house being left alone for two nights in a row, not that he would ever let anybody know he was out the previous evening.

"We're here." Blaine sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt. They both got down of the Navigator and began to walk towards the concealed entrance at the back of the bar.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine stopped walking and looked at the other boy with a bit of wonder in his eyes. "I'm sure." he said firmly.

"Okay, if that's what you really want..." Kurt found it no use to open up an argument with Blaine about this matter. And he didn't mind having a bit of fun after a series of stressful school days, plus, the worry about running into Sebastian wasn't bothering him because he knew that the Warbler rarely visited the bar on Saturday nights.

After presenting their two fake IDs, the two walked towards the dimly lit club which was only illuminated by the lights from the bar and the colorful ones that moved around the dance floor, upbeat electronic music was blasting in the background. Blaine immediately dragged Kurt towards one of the unoccupied low leather couches at one corner and politely gave two drink orders to a waiter dressed in a drag outfit which only reminded Kurt of his Great Aunt Edna and her excessive use of make up.

When they were left alone, Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and put his left arm around his shoulder, then he looked right into his smoldering glasz eyes intently, "What do you say about hitting the dance floor after our drinks?", he asks. Before Kurt could come up with a reply, both their drinks are placed on the table in front of them by the same waiter.

Kurt reaches for both of the glasses and places one on Blaine's hand. "Sure," he says before raising his glass. "Here's to a wonderful night."

The other boy smiles and raises his own glass to clink it with Kurt's. Then they both take a sip from the beverage. When Kurt sets his down back onto the table, he is taken aback at how Blaine was so close to him now. Their lips, inches away from each other. Just as they were about to meet, they hear somebody clear their throat over the loud music and their eyes immediately shoot towards the intruder.

Right in front of them, Sebastian was standing with his arms crossed and on his face was his signature smirk. Blaine lets out a chuckle and moves his arm on Kurt's shoulder down to his waist. "Good evening, Seb," he says.

"Well, well, well..." Sebastian snickers, "I never expected to see the both of you here again. Especially you, Kurt." he makes a point of giving him an icy stare when he mentions his name. There was definitely something intense between Sebastian and Kurt which Blaine was blind to see.

"It was Blaine's idea." Kurt quipped back, wearing a fake smile.

Suddenly, Sebastian's cold stare melted into a hurt one. Not that he would ever admit it, but Kurt definitely saw the sudden change.

"You look sexy tonight, Kurt." he said, now returning to his cocky persona.

Blaine, who was so dense to see the hidden meaning in the statement, only laughed and nuzzled Kurt's cheek with the tip of his nose, "That's what I told him," he replied. Kurt meanwhile gulped nervously at the Warbler's words.

"You better watch over him tonight. You never know who may have eyes for him..." Sebastian said. Blaine looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I will. Thank you, Seb." he replied awkwardly.

After a moment of unnerving silence, Sebastian asked Blaine, "May I steal your boyfriend?"

At these words, Kurt's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes widened in fury. Blaine's eyebrows suddenly narrowed. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said, may I steal your boyfriend," Sebastian repeated his words, making them more elaborate and hastily added, "For a dance."

Kurt exhaled in relief after hearing this. But before Blaine could reply, he squeezed his hand and joined the conversation, "Why don't we all dance together? How does that sound, Blaine?"

"I-sure," Blaine said, evidently still confused at what just happened.

The three of them danced together at the crowded floor. Kurt consciously kept his distance from Sebastian and stayed near Blaine as much as possible. Every now and then, he'd bump his hips or shoulders with the Warbler, but he'd ignore him and continue to dance with Blaine. Finally, almost the entire floor was crowded and Blaine got separated from the two of them. Sebastian took this opportunity to grab Kurt's hand and drag him to a less crowded place in the bar.

"Let go of me, Sebastian!" Kurt demanded, twisting away from his grasp.

Sebastian turned around and glared furiously at Kurt, "Why did you come here? Out of all of the fucking places in the entire state of Ohio, why here?"

"I told you it was his idea." Kurt spat back

"I-_fuck_-isn't it already enough how much shit I'm going through because of you?" Sebastian yelled angrily, Kurt clenches his jaw and shakes his head

"I don't know what you're talking about," he retorts, motioning towards the dance floor's direction "I have to get back to Bla-"

"You are not going anywhere." Sebastian grabs Kurt's wrist with his right hand and as soon as Kurt lifts his other one to free himself, he grabs on it too.

"Let go of me!" Kurt demands once more, twisting harder than ever.

"No! Not until you make up your mind!" Sebastian yelled once more, enraged.

"Is there a problem?" Blaine finally emerges through the crowd. Sebastian immediately drops his grasps on Kurt's hands.

"No." he says bitterly, glances at Kurt one last time before he turns around and vanishes through the crowd.

"Kurt," Blaine says softly

The porcelain boy removes his attention from the direction in which Sebastian took off and faces his boyfriend who was looking at him with a worried expression. "Kurt," Blaine repeated, gazing into his eyes. The protectiveness Blaine was displaying made another wave of guilt run through him. He saw his lips moving but none of the words the shorter boy was saying was registering in his mind. Finally, after several attempts, some finally clawed their way through his clouded mind. "Did he hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head in response before throwing his arms around Blaine's neck, "No, he didn't hurt me. Please don't worry. It was nothing, Blaine." he said, then he pulled away to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

"Do you want to go home?" Blaine asked him, still a bit worried and obviously not convinced that everything was fine.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I-I'm getting kinda tired."

"Okay," Blaine said, bringing the back of Kurt's hand to his lips, "I'm just gonna pay for our drinks and then I'll go meet you outside."

Blaine made his way towards the bar while Kurt walked towards the front entrance. When he got out, he was relieved and happy to finally be able to breathe in fresh air. He and Blaine has only been in the bar for not more than two hours, but he feels like he nearly suffocated inside it.

Kurt strolled around the parking lot, waiting for Blaine to come meet him when he sees Sebastian leaning against the wall of the bar. Still feeling the need to ignore him, his feet betray him as he slowly approaches the Warbler.

"Sebastian," Kurt called but immediately considered it a bad idea as the other boy immediately walked towards the opposite direction upon hearing his voice "Sebastian, wait!" Kurt called again. Now, he was running to Sebastian, trying to catch up with him. The Warbler stopped in the middle of his sprint and gestured irritatingly at the air before he turned around to meet Kurt. His eyes were as cold as the first time they saw each other in the bar earlier. He wasn't happy, in fact he looked frustrated beyond all reason.

"What do you want, Kurt?" he asks angrily, shoving both his hands down his coat pockets.

"I..." Kurt looked behind him to see if Blaine was already there, waiting for him, but he saw that the lot was still clear. "I want to talk about earlier. I-I'm sorry." He blurted out.

Sebastian laughed as if he just heard the most ridiculous thing that could ever be said and rubbed the crook of his nose "There's nothing to talk about, and you don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do-"

"No, you don't, Kurt. It's fucking obvious. You're still too scared to admit it." Sebastian yells, raising both of his arms to his side.

"I-I don't understand," Kurt stammers, tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall.

"You-_fuck_-Why can't you just break up with him and tell him the truth?" Sebastian asked, in a calmer voice now.

"I...I can't...He loves me..." Kurt trails away and wipes his face with his sleeve.

"But you don't," retorts Sebastian

"I-of course, I do!" Kurt raises his voice defiantly, "How dare you say that I don-"

"How dare _I_?" Sebastian huffed, and shook his head "Kurt, if you love him then why are we even doing this?"

Kurt found himself at loss for words at this question. Why did he keep lying to himself? To both of them? He realized that he hasn't even told Blaine "I love you" that day. Was it true that whatever he used to feel was completely gone now? At the thought, he began to be enraged too so he yelled back at Sebastian, "_Why do you care? I thought you were okay with this kind of arrangement? Why do you care if he finds out or not?_"

"_Because I love you!_" Sebastian yelled, his voice cracking a bit.

Kurt felt his entire body become paralyzed at what he heard. He wanted to run and hide that very moment, but he found his feet glued to the floor in shock.

"I..._shit_, I thought you were like the others...but you weren't. Y-you changed something in me and every-every fucking time we're together I-I find myself falling harder." Sebastian admitted and took a few steps backward. He hung his head down to hide the tears streaming down his face. "But I have to stop doing this to myself. I can't keep wanting something I can't have. I have to s-stop hurting myself..."

"Bas," Kurt wanted to say so much more but he was too shocked to speak. "Bas, I had no idea..."

"Yeah, I know." Sebastian muttered under his breath. Then he reached inside his coat's pocket and pulled out a bundle of cloth. He moved into the light and revealed an iridescent silk scarf. Kurt's scarf. The one that was missing this morning. He walked slowly towards Kurt 'til they were only a foot apart.

"I can't do this anymore." he said, pressing a soft kiss on the scarf, breathing in Kurt's familiar scent one last time before giving it back to him. "Goodbye, Kurt." he said before he walked away and vanished into the darkness.

* * *

When Blaine pulled over in front of the Hudson-Hummel's household, he glanced towards the passenger seat where Kurt sat still with his eyes staring off into the distance. "Are you okay? You've been quiet for the entire ride." He says.

"I'm fine, Blaine." Kurt whispered, finally looking at the other boy. "I'm just tired."

"Okay," Blaine nodded but still held a worried expression. "Just if you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me,"

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Kurt replied sincerely and smiled. He was about to turn around and get down the car when three words made him freeze.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said. He could have sworn that there was a hint of pain said with those words, but it was probably just the fatigue that has overcome him. He almost didn't reply out of shock. This was the first time Blaine has said this to him that day.

"Blaine, I love you too." he finally let the phrase slip out of his mouth. Then he leaned in to give him one last kiss for the night before hopping out of the car. When he reached the doorstep, he turned around and watched his boyfriend's car leave and turn at the corner.

Kurt didn't have that much rest after that. He couldn't sleep because all he could think about is how those words felt so awkward on his tongue earlier. It shouldn't have felt wrong, because that was the truth. And yet, it didn't feel quite like so.

Suddenly, Sebastian's scarring words flashed in his mind,_ If you love him then why are we even doing this?_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yes, I know. Late update. I really, really am sorry. I've been really busy lately. Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read this story. You being here is already a blessing on its own. Thank you so much!

The next chapter will be the ending. Maybe I'll write an epilogue if my plate isn't that full in the coming weeks.

**I do not own Glee.**

Thanks again!

Love, Geri (coffeeforgeri)

* * *

**Mine, Yours**

-Chapter 5-

It was already dawn but Kurt hardly had any sleep. The dark circles around his eyes proved this. Fatigue was overwhelming his body, but the encounter with Sebastian last night at the Scandals parking lot made his heart ache in a very peculiar way. He was asking him to break up with Blaine. Something that he never imagined would come out of the Warbler's mouth. Then he remembered why Sebastian wanted him to do so.

_"Because I love you..."_ the painful words flashed in his head.

Sebastian loved him.

The realization made an ache rise in the pit of his stomach. He curled up in his bed and tried to rid the feeling, but it wouldn't work. Every time he tried to forget, the louder Sebastian's voice got in his head

"_I can't keep wanting something I can't have..."_

"Stop...stop it, please," Kurt begged, clenching his fists around the sheets. His pillow was becoming damp because of the unconscious tears that has fallen from his swollen shut eyes.

The Warbler's last words to him replayed in his head,_"Goodbye, Kurt."_

"No!" Kurt unconsciously yelled at the air around him. Then more tears ran down his face. He was having a hard time breathing, nearly hyperventilating, "No...please, don't leave me..." he choked out between his sobs, "I need you..." A wave of guilt ran up his spine, making him shiver.

_I love you too_, Kurt thought.

He took a few minutes to pull himself together. Then he was in a sitting position, rummaging through his bag for his cellphone. When he finally reached the small Blackberry, he scanned through the contacts.

This shouldn't go on forever. He had to do something for Sebastian for a change. He had to stop lying. Kurt just admitted that he loved Sebastian to himself. And that was just enough reason to push him to make things right. After a few rings, the phone on the other line finally picked up.

A sweet "Good morning." was greeted to him from the other line.

His voice was scratchy from crying, Kurt replied, "Hi, Blaine. Could I come over? W-we need to talk."

* * *

When Kurt was welcomed into the Andersons' by Blaine, he immediately knew that there was nobody else in the house. The thought comforted him a little because it meant that even Cooper wasn't home to interrupt what was going to be a very important conversation with Blaine.

They finally made it to Blaine's room. Blaine walked in last and shut the door behind him. His eyes trailed on his boyfriend who looked more tired than he's ever seen him. He immediately sat down beside him on the bed and asked in a worried voice, "What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed heavily and gathered all the courage and strength he could muster. This was it. Now or never. He couldn't continue living in this lie he and Sebastian had created. He looked at the ceiling to stop the tears in his eyes from falling. Then his gaze fell at the carpeted floor in front of him. "Blaine, there's something you should know..." he began.

Blaine's shoulders stiffened at these words. This was obviously going to be a conversation he'd never forget. "What is it?" he asked, as gently as he could.

"I..." Kurt hesitated for a moment, thinking of the many times he's twisted the ends of his sentences, but this time was different. He embraced himself before continuing, preparing himself for any reaction Blaine was going to give him, "I've been seeing someone."

The words finally left his mouth. It felt like a thorn was eased from his heart, but the dreadful part was yet to come. He was honestly expecting Blaine to lash out and yell at him all at once, but the exact opposite happened. An eerie silence filled the room. They were quiet for a few minutes before Kurt tore his gaze from the floor and turned to Blaine. He saw that he was only sitting silently next to him, staring blankly at his feet. "Blaine, please say something." Kurt said.

The other boy only responded by shaking his head and laughing humorlessly to himself. Then he looked up to show his tear-stained face. "Kurt..." he choked out, making the porcelain boy feel guilty. He has never seen Blaine this vulnerable and broken. But what surprised him more was what followed, "_I know_." Blaine said in a calm voice.

"Wh-what?" Kurt replied in shock. "I-"

"Please," Blaine cut him off, "I've known for weeks now. And the encounter with Sebastian last night confirmed it all."

Kurt's mouth quivered at the mention of the name. Blaine didn't only know about his unfaithfulness, but he also knew about it being with Sebastian. This made the tears pooling in his eyes finally give up. "Then why did you still stay with me?"

Blaine sighed, "I was foolish enough to believe that you'd still be mine."

Kurt was on his feet, frantically pacing back and forth while the tears kept falling "I'm so sorry, Blaine," the words left his mouth before he could stop them "I never meant for this to happen..."

"I know, Kurt." Blaine said, standing up from his place. "I-I guess you just can't tell your heart what to do."

"You deserve somebody better. Someone who wouldn't cheat on you. Someone who would love you the way you deserve to be loved," Kurt continued to apologize, now shivering. "I'm so fucking sorry, Blaine..."

Then unexpectedly, Blaine walked towards him until they were so close that they could feel their body heat move from one another, and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt instinctively put his around Blaine's neck and sobbed openly onto his shoulder, still mumbling apologies. "I'm sorry, Blaine...I didn't want to lose you..." he said over and over.

"You'll never lose me." Blaine whispered, "You're still my best friend."

Kurt hiccupped once more and pulled away from the hug, "And you're mine," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Oh, gosh. I know I promised the next update would come after a couple of weeks but it never came. Please accept my sincerest apologies. I just became increasingly busy for the past few months. I was working on one project after another and I found it really hard to work around my full plate. I am truly, one hundred and ten percent sorry.

Again, I would like to thank everyone from Tumblr and all parts of the internet who took time to read and review this fic. It doesn't matter which ship you stand for. I really appreciate every single one of you. Thank you so much.

**I do not own Glee. **

Love, Geri (coffeeforgeri | Tumblr)

* * *

**Mine, Yours**

-Chapter 6-

That night, Kurt drove all the way to Westerville, Ohio, to where the Dalton Academy dormitory buildings stood. He specifically decided to go there in the evening when the night shift guard, John, has taken over. He knew Kurt since he used to board in the building when he was still a student at Dalton, so he never minded letting him in even though outsiders were forbidden to enter.

"Good evening, John," Kurt greeted.

"Hey, Kurt." John greeted and turned back to the Dalton Weekend Chronicle that was in his hands.

Kurt bolted up the stairs and dashed down the halls towards the part where Sebastian's apartment was. He stood in front of the door for a good few minutes before knocking. After a while, he heard heavy footsteps approach the door. The voice from the inside grumbled angrily, "Damn it, Nick. I told you, I didn't steal your razo-"

Sebastian was cut off by what he saw on his doorstep. It wasn't Nick, coming back for the third time to look for his shaver which was obviously at Jeff's. It was Kurt, catching his breath and looking a little flushed from running up the flights of stairs. "What do you want, Hummel?" he said in the most resentful voice he could muster, but he let him in anyway.

Kurt walked into the apartment and turned around, receiving the Warbler's icy glare. "Sebastian, I came here to-"

"To what? Reason out? Because that's not what I want, and I really am not in the mood." Sebastian spat. The fire building up inside of him was evident.

"Please listen to me, Bas." Kurt didn't bother hiding the desperation in his voice. "I need you to hear me out. I need you to know how sorry I am-"

"No!" the Warbler yelled, running his hands through his hair. "No, Kurt! I already told you, I'm done with this! You can't just come in here, apologize, and then expect everything to go on like nothing happened! I'm not letting you use me anymore!"

"I never...I never used you." Kurt's voice was shaking.

"_There_." Sebastian huffed and looked at him incredulously. "That's what you're good at. Lying. You know, you are gonna make a _great_ actor in the future."

"Sebastian, please..." Kurt stepped forward and tried to reach for his hand but Sebastian immediately pulled it away. The Warbler pursed his lips and hung his head low.

The rejection made the porcelain boy feel like he was stabbed with a double-edged dagger. Tears began to pool in his eyes once more. When was he ever going to stop crying?

For a while, there was silence. Kurt could hear Sebastian trying his best to stifle his tears, but ultimately failing. He watched as the Warbler wrapped his arms around himself and rocked back and forth in attempt to comfort himself.

"I surrendered everything to you, Kurt..." Sebastian finally spoke. His voice was so soft, almost like a whisper, that Kurt would have missed what he said if he wasn't listening carefully. "I gave up _everything_ for you...And that still wasn't enough."

He laughed sardonically and looked up to stare directly into Kurt's eyes for the first time that night. "I only ever wanted-hoped for one thing and that was for you...for you to choose me."

Kurt saw the pain reflected in his eyes. A wave of guilt ran through his entire body because he was fully aware that it was him causing Sebastian that suffering. Since the Warbler obviously wouldn't listen to him, he tried to plead for his attention through his eyes. Then he stepped forward until he was only an arm's reach apart from the taller boy. Sebastian tried to look away but for some reason, he couldn't. The sincerity in Kurt's gaze had convinced him enough to hear out what he had to say, although he also tried his best to mentally and emotionally prepare himself for whatever blow was about to come his way.

"I broke up with Blaine." Kurt said, not breaking eye contact.

The Warbler's jaw went slack as the words clawed through his clouded mind. "What...what did you just say?" He had to make sure what he heard was correct because that was the least of what he expected to hear. Sebastian's heart began to pound loudly in his chest.

Kurt took another deep breath and moved even closer before repeating his words. "I broke up with Blaine." tears were now streaming down his face. "_I chose you_."

Sebastian's heart skipped a beat at these words. He felt his stomach suddenly aching with that same sensation he's felt yesterday morning. He felt an inexplicable ease that he had to remind himself that he was angry at Kurt. "Wh-why would you do that?"

"Because..." Kurt knew that Sebastian already knew the answer. He just wanted-needed-to hear it come from his mouth. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to admit."Because...because I love-" but before he could finish saying those three words, Sebastian had grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed his lips against his.

They kissed slowly, lovingly, and passionately as all the pain and heartache slowly faded away. Kurt instinctively ran his fingers through the taller boy's hair as Sebastian caressed his face with his right hand. The other was wrapped tightly around the shorter boy's waist, pulling him closer. Their eyes were closed but tears continued to stream down their faces.

This was different from all of their other kisses because this one had no reservations. Kurt didn't have to worry about Blaine or getting caught. The only thing that mattered to him was reciprocating everything Sebastian has given to him. For a moment it seemed like the world only revolved around the two of them. They remained flush against each other for a while, only parting for a few seconds to get some air.

Sebastian finally pulled away, almost forgetting to breathe. He lifted his left hand to cup Kurt's cheek, brushing his soft lips with his thumb. Kurt peppered soft kisses all over the taller boy's face before putting their foreheads together.

"You broke up with him," Sebastian whispered, breathing heavily and wiping the tears off Kurt's face.

"I did." Kurt smiled faintly.

Sebastian took one of Kurt's hands and laced their fingers together."No more hiding?" he asked,

"No more hiding," Kurt replied, "There's no way I'm keeping you a secret anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Bas...for only realizing this now"

"Shh..." Sebastian pulled Kurt into an embrace, burying his head at the crook of his neck. "What's important is that you're here with me now."

Kurt tugged desperately at Sebastian's shirt and whispered into his ear, "Please don't leave me again..."

"I would never. I'm not letting go of you." Sebastian promised, tightening his hold on Kurt.

He slid his arms down to Kurt's waist as the other boy wrapped his around Sebastian's neck. The Warbler smiled genuinely for the first time that day. "So this means you're mine."

Kurt nodded once more, "I'm yours." then he leaned in for another soft and lingering kiss.

"I love you, Kurt." Sebastian murmured against his lips.

"I love you too, Sebastian." Kurt replied with no hesitation.

The next time Nick passed by Sebastian's apartment for his razor, it wasn't the lead Warbler who answered the door.

Surely, it took a while before their friends from Dalton Academy and William McKinley High School accepted the nature of Kurt and Sebastian's relationship. But throughout the hard and rocky paths, they had each other. Their beginning might not have been an ideal one, but the present certainly made up for it. What the future will hold is something that they have yet to discover. Together.


End file.
